Gramps (The Private Eye)
Gramps used to practice medicine, but lost his license during the Flood as the world found out he was sleeping with half of his patients. Death of a Mother As a young boy, PI attended his his mother's funeral. He met some people who gave him sympathies but he only pressed people for the truth and if they knew anything about his mother. Gramps told him if he wanted the truth, he'd need to study the universe as people will never give it to him. The Cloud Burst Years later, after all technology had stopped leveraging the internet, Gramps was one of the few to still remember how things used to be. Though, he had a short-term memory loss issue and claimed to not remember the great information leak. After an attempted assassination, PI brought himself and Raveena McGill to Gramps' home when they were injured by two French assassins. PI and Raveena discussed Taj's research on bringing back the internet. They decided since all roads lead to Khalid DeGuerre in her research, they discussed how to track him down. IPad Charger Later, PI and Raveena return with an old Apple product that they aren't sure how to activate. Gramps tells them he has chords in his garage that will power it. However, a sudden knocking at the door reveals reporter Cindy Bly who accuses him of his credit card being implicated in a kidnapping. He agreed to let her in while PI and Raveena McGill attempted to find a charger for the iPad. Meanwhile, DeGuerre called Johann and learned of how CNN had already arrived at Gramps' house. He ordered Johann to infiltrate and kill everyone inside so that he would have time to relaunch the internet. Johann broke in and cut the lights. He shot Cindy Bly in the chest. When Johann turned to fire on Gramps, Cindy knocked him out and called in reinforcements revealing she had been wearing a bullet proof vest. She told Gramps to wait outside where it would be safe as she cuffed Johann. The news swarmed Gramps' home. Cindy Bly asked if Gramps could give them any information on where P.I. was headed. He told them he remembered hearing the name Khalid DeGuerre. When one of the news anchors approached them and told them they found a strange device in the car, Gramps identified it as a Zune. He told them he had a connector in the garage and would show them how it works. Cindy Bly and Gramps flew in a helecopter after PI. He looked through the phone for clues. Gramps noticed there were several podcasts that were shorter than 3 seconds long. He realized the filenames were a code. He recognized the word for dam in French and they headed to the Wonderwall. However, they were too late as PI had already foiled a launch of the internet but was caught in a torrential flood when the dam exploded. After PI's Disappearance Three months later, the news footage of the event covered up the reality of the internet almost being relaunched. At Gramps' home, he thew cereal at the TeeVee, upset at the lies. Gramps told Mel he believed PI was still alive. He said they would have found a body by now if PI were truly dead. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | OtherMedia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}